The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis: does suppression of ovarian androgen production using a GNRH agonist or inhibition of peripheral androgen effect using an anti-androgen decrease insulin resistance as measured by a tolbutamide modified IVGTT to estimate insulin sensitivity.